


No More Mr. Nice Guy

by Egopocalypse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Thriller, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egopocalypse/pseuds/Egopocalypse
Summary: Anti's finally reached his breaking point and has captured Jack and the other egos to make them pay for his suffering. He's furious, and this time, he won't be holding back. Will anyone survive?? (No OC's.)





	1. One, Two, Anti's Coming for You...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with a brand new story!! I want to give a little background as to how this story started before I get into it though, so please bear with me.
> 
> So recently I've been stuck in a long period of Writer's Block and work wasn't really helping me have time to write even if I was inspired, and so I had basically written nothing this summer. Or at least, not until the Antipocalypse. I was amazed at how quickly the JSE community came together to analyze the hints Jack was dropping and all the theories that were sprung from people's minds, and I was eagerly going through tumblr going through as much as I could. And then it was (mostly) over after Kill Jacksepticeye, but the hype wasn't really dying down.
> 
> I was determined to write something involving Anti and the other egos, but it wasn't until I saw a theory written by thedarkenedkeeper on tumblr that basically stated that Anti's the villain because we made him that way that I immediately had an idea and started writing. It's just a short little thing, but I might end up continuing it if I get ideas for it. I really hope that you guys enjoy it. I'm going to stop rambling so you can actually start reading the fic now.
> 
> ~Butterlover328

Jack slowly arose to a throbbing headache, groaning softly as he became more aware of the pain. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. It wasn’t until he blinked several times that he realized that he was awake and the room he was in (if he was in a room) was pitch black. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he heard a far too familiar voice ring out in the darkness.

 

“YOU created me!! YOU made me this way!! You could’ve saved them- saved me!! But you just sit there and m̶͎̝̦͚̪̺̲͎͜o̸̖̣͈̬̼̻͙c̯͕̱͕̱̣̜̝͘ͅk͙̤ ̨̡͚͉͉͍m̧҉̢͔̤͇̮͓ͅe̷͍̪. Well, I’m tired of it!! I’m tired of being loved and losing that over and over again!!”

 

Jack suddenly lost all the blood in his face as he realized what was going on. The thought of being Anti’s prisoner _again_ made him whimper as he wondered just how furious the demon was, and whether or not he was going to come out of it okay.

 

Anti, whose voice had echoed sharply off the walls as he screeched about the community’s failings once again, suddenly quieted as he spoke in a low, threatening whisper.

 

“If you won’t love me, I guess you’ll have to f̸̟̹̰̰̜͉̪̂ͅͅe͔͈̹̮̜͖͓̒͂͜a͖͉͍͙̪͕̍͋͒ͩ͠r̵̯͈ͪ͆̕ ̸̲͖̙̲̪̇͒ͦ̓̈́̚͠m̸̺̥̱͖̻͕̲̩̏͐̽ȅ̶͉͐ͨ́̌̇ͫ̾.”

 

Jack finally spotted the demon’s form in the darkness as he gestured with his knife to the right, his eyes turning black and cold.

 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as a harsh white light turned on out of nowhere, making his already pale skin look washed out and sickly. When he finally adjusted to the new light, he glanced to the side to see the hunched over forms of Chase, Jackaboy Man, Marvin, and Dr. Schneeplestein, all haggard, breathing heavily, and restrained to their chairs by their wrists and ankles. Upon seeing these restraints, Jack tested his own limbs to find that he was bound in the same manner. He started to struggle, trying to loosen the bindings enough that he could slip out of the ropes, but he stopped when he felt his wrists burn from the friction.

 

Anti let out a harsh giggle as he witnessed Jack’s futile efforts to escape.

 

“It seems my first victim has already made himself known. But then again, he always was going to be the first to fall.”

 

Jack cringed as he snapped his head towards Anti’s voice and noticed the demon’s close proximity to him. He tried to move as far away as possible, hoping that this was some sort of nightmare, but Anti’s crushing grip on the back of the chair put an end to that hope.

 

“Anti, what are you doing??” Jack asked, his eyes locked on the knife that Anti threw around recklessly.

 

“Me?? I’m just doing what I must to break the cycle. On the other hand, your _fans_ -” Anti spat out in distaste. “They’re just doing what they always do. Watching and waiting for me to show up and then kicking me out as soon as I arrive.”

 

“What are you talking about??” Jack asked, confused. He knew that his community loved Anti, it was always Jack’s return that ended the hype. So why was the glitch reacting in this way??

 

“They love me, they hate me, they love to hate me!! No matter what I do, it’s always the same, and I’m sick of it!!”

 

Anti leaned in close, his hot breath making Jack flinch as he spoke lowly into Jack’s ear, yet still within earshot of the camera.

 

“Well if it’s a bad guy they want, I’ll give them a bad guy. I’ll break you and the rest of them until you’re all just as d̞͇͟a̛̺̗͓̩̟̼̤m̵̴̖̞̤̱̟̬̯͕͘a̛̻̬̤̕͠g̸̡̡̣͉̣̥̪̗ͅe̸̶͇̰d̪͇̜͟ as I am.”

 

“Anti, you don’t have to do this!! There has to be another way!!” Jack exclaimed shakily, his voice betraying his fear.

 

“Oh, but I do. And this time, there will be n̶̠̬̱ͅơ̰̱̭̟̲͎ͅ ̳̮̙o̧҉̼̩͉n͓͉e̷̯͉̦̫̳̬̤̰͠ ̭̲̳̲̲̹l̨̥̣e̷͈̟͓͚̤̹̱͟f͚̖̺̮͓̼̰͜t̸̷̸̹̰̝ to save you.”

 

Jack gulped nervously as he felt the cool metal of the knife caress his neck, the blade slightly cutting into his skin. A drop of blood ran down the side of his neck, and Jack froze as he stared into the camera, his eyes wide in sheer terror. He may have felt death before, but this time, he knew, was different. There was no way for him to bounce back this time.

 

“How about you smile and say something nice to the camera, huh Jack??” Anti grinned wickedly, his teeth clenched together to form more of a grimace than a smile. Jack yearned to say something- anything- to the community, but his dry throat and the pressure of the knife against his windpipe prevented him from doing so.

 

Anti frowned for a second, dismayed that he couldn’t play with Jack for a little longer, but quickly grinned again.

 

“Hmm… nothing to say?? Oh well, S͚͍̬̱͓̟̭͜A̛͞҉̗̲̤̟̩̣̰͎Y͈̱̜̯͕̕͜ ̢̨̱̘͔̳̣̺͢ͅG̳͙͇̘͔͙̮͔O̡̮̘͕̗̹͠͡O̷̰͎͈̥̦̱͖̘D̰̘̝̞̘̬̹̥ͅB̫̼̬̪͇͡͠Y̵̧͍̣̥̪̠͙͚̱E̛͏͕̭̘̣̫̮̹!!”

 

The video cut to black right as Anti stabbed Jack through the throat, silencing him forevermore.


	2. Three, Four, Better Lock Your Doors (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once one goes down, they all go down. 
> 
> Chase is about to discover the truth about his existence, and it's not going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another chapter of No More Mr. Nice Guy!! I did not expect this to take six weeks to write. Unfortunately, I was having a lot of trouble figuring out where I wanted to take it, and I wasn't happy with where I was going for awhile, so I just put it off to focus on school and work. But I finally picked it up again yesterday and managed to crank the rest of it out. (For this part, at least.)
> 
> Now, you probably noticed that I said "this part". Welp, that's because I had to split it into two parts, or else this chapter would never be out because of how long it was taking. This will be two parts, so expect a lot of angst in this part, and more of the actual horror in the next part. I'm not going to say anymore about it, because that would just spoil it, so I hope that you enjoy the story, and I'll see you guys later!! (Hopefully not too much later though.) Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

Chase moaned loudly as he started to stir. “Bro” _,_ he mumbled, widening his eyes so that his eyelids wouldn’t keep drooping down. “The fuck was in that tea?? Didja put weed innit or somethin’??”

 

The lack of response should’ve alerted him that something was wrong, but he ignored the signs, his mind still groggy as he forced himself to wake up.

 

“C’mon man, ’m getting the kids today. I can’t have that shit ‘round my house, Stacy would kill me.” He stated, his voice becoming clearer the more he grudgingly woke up.

 

Silence rang through the room again, and the more Chase fought to wake up, the more he started to realize that something was wrong.

 

“Chad?? Where are you, bro??” He called out, blinking several times to focus his vision. A figure stepped out of the darkness, and Chase wondered if he was still dreaming as he blearily gazed at the hazy figure in front of him.

 

“Well, look who’s u҉p̧͠.” Chase snapped awake as the distorted voice of his worst nightmare echoed around him. A shot of adrenaline raced through his body and expunged all traces of grogginess in his system as he finally registered the situation. He jerked up, his back ramrod straight as he was startled by the noise, and he desperately wished that this was just a drug-induced nightmare as he first imagined.

 

“Did you have a nice sleep, Chase??” The demon grinned, his green eyes wide as he cocked his head to the side in a seemingly playful manner.

 

“A-Anti?? What the hell is going on??” Chase tried to gesture with his arms only to find that his movements were restrained. He tried to twist around to see what was wrong and discovered that he was bound to a chair. As he scanned the area to get an idea of where he was, he noticed the unconscious forms of his friends. A trickle of fear started to gnaw at him, starting in his gut and slowly enveloping the rest of his body like a disease as he realized just how much trouble they were all in.

 

“Oh, nothing.” The sound of Anti’s distorted voice snapped Chase out of his train of thought as he refocused his attention on the demon. “I just wanted to gather everyone for a little show!! After all, the fans have been d̵̛y̶̨͝͏̵i̕͝n̷̶̴͠g̷͞ to see us all in one video.” Anti’s eyes turned black as his grin stretched wider, showing far too many teeth to appear friendly.

 

“W-what are you going to do to us??” Chase stammered, unable to control the tremor in his voice.

 

Anti tried to look innocent, but it only made Chase tense up, his body rigid with fear. “Why, I just want to talk for a bit. After all, you still don’t know why I̧͜ ̴c̡̡rea̕͜͠t͢͠e͢d̴͞ ͠y̶̕͠o͝u҉̧.”

 

Chase’s heart stopped, and he froze as all the blood drained from his face.

 

“W-what do you mean?? J-Jack created me, didn’t he??” Anti had to be lying to him. There was no way the demon was powerful enough to create an ego, let alone _him_ … right??

 

Anti giggled, the sound sending a shiver down Chase’s spine.

 

“Jack hasn’t been in control of this body since Halloween. He’s been in here-” Anti said, gesturing to the room. “-screaming and trying to fight back a͝l̴̛͟l ̵̢th̸̢i̛͠s͏̕͝ ͘ti̶͜m̷ę̕͠. I’ve been out there, playing pr̶̕eţ̵e̵̕n̶̨͡d̴ for his little audience, and they never even noticed the difference.”

 

Chase suddenly realized that he hadn’t seen Jack in his initial inspection of the room.

 

“Where is he??” He asked, a flicker of hope appearing in his eyes as he came up with a plan. Maybe, just maybe, if he could distract Anti, he could give Jack and the others time to escape. He’d rather face Anti’s wrath than watch the others go through this torment, and he would happily sacrifice himself if it meant that they could get away.

 

Anti’s grin turned sinister, watching with relish as he prepared to crush the hope in Chase’s eyes. His puppets may be predictable, but it also made playing with them so much _fun_.

 

“You̕'̨re ̧too late. He's al̷re̶ad͞y g̷o͡n͠e.҉”

 

“No!! You’re lying!! That can’t be true!!” Chase exclaimed, his heart already shriveling up as his mind was invaded by doubt.

 

“Oh really?? Then take a look for y̶̶͞o͝u̢͜rs̸̶͘ȩ͝͞l̨̨͡f̨̕.” Anti suddenly appeared behind him, gripping the chair he was tied to forcefully and spun it around, jostling Chase as he did so. Chase groaned as his head snapped to the side, and he had to take a second to make sure he didn’t get whiplash.

 

Anti felt a twinge of impatience as Chase collected himself, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed ahold of Chase’s hair and yanked the other’s head back, making sure that Jack was in full view.

 

Chase audibly gasped as he caught sight of Jack’s corpse, Anti’s knife (which Chase only now realized had been suspiciously absent from the demon’s hands) lodged deep into his throat. Thick red blood stained his neck and shirt, trickling down his torso. Chase felt the urge to vomit as he stared at his friend’s dead body, unable to look away from the horrible sight.

 

“You see?? There’s absolutely n͢͞͡ơ҉t̛͘͡h͏i̶n͟҉g̡ lef̛͝t͡. So how could he have made you if he’s been d͏̕e͏̧͢ad͠҉ this entire time??” Anti’s distorted voice finally snapped Chase out of his horror, suddenly remembering that the danger was not yet over.

 

“Why??” Chase’s voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming. Had he been screaming?? He had no recollection of screaming, but he couldn’t tell what was real or not anymore.

 

“Why what??” Anti smirked. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

 

“Why are you doing this?? Why are you tormenting us?? Why did you _create me_?!” Chase’s voice had grown into a raspy yell, his voice echoing off the walls of the room.

 

“Why??” Anti glitched, reappearing behind him. He whispered into his right ear, his breath making Chase shiver. “B҉e̡caus̸e̸ it's ̧fu̷n.”

 

Chase couldn’t stop himself from slightly sighing in relief as Anti glitched again, this time appearing a short distance in front of him. At least now the demon wasn’t invading his personal space. It may have been a meaningless victory, but it was a victory all the same.

 

“Yơ̢̕u͜ k̶n̷͡ǫ̛̛w̛, ͏we'͟r҉̵e ̸not ̛ş̵͡ơ͢ ͝d̴i͝f̴̕f͘e͝r̸͢en̛̛͠ţ͜,̴͘ yo͡͞u̧ ̡͏a҉n̨͘d I̷.” Anti stated nonchalantly.

 

Chase was jolted out of his thoughts as he stared at Anti, his eyes wide with disbelief.

 

“What do you mean by that??” He asked, a sense of dread bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t want to be _anything_ like this- this _monster_.

 

“For starters, we both hate being a̵b̵͡a̴n̡d͘ǫ̶n̨͝͝ę̷̕d̛͞.̧͠” Anti’s voice was playfully lilting like a child’s.

 

“I haven’t been abandoned!! The community, they still love me!!” Chase started to protest, vehemently denying the accusation. Anti just tisked, shaking his head slowly at the man.

 

“That’s where your wrong, Chase. They forgot about you, _just_ like they forgot about m̷̢͢͞҉e͝͠͏̷͠. They threw you aside and replaced you as soon as they started to grow t̕i̶re̵͜҉d͏͞ of you. Otherwise,” Anti shrugged. “You wouldn’t be here. Plain and simple.”

 

“That’s not true!! Stop lying to me!!” Chase shut his eyes to try to block out the demon, but his grating voice just sunk deeper into his head.

 

Anti cocked his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing for a second before he grinned, finally realizing what was going on..

“Oh, you don’t know, do you?? You haven’t figured it out yet.” Anti glitched, moving to whisper into Chase’s ear.

 

“Haven’t you felt yourself growing weaker?? Haven’t felt all the attention surrounding you fade away, draining you and making you feel faint??”

 

Chase bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly unable to come up with a response. He _had_ felt off recently. He had been missing more shots than normal, and he’s needed to drink more and more tea to maintain his energy level. That wasn’t because of the fans, was it??

 

Anti smirked, knowing his prey was caught in his web. “So you _have_ felt it. I was wondering if you would notice.”

 

Chase couldn’t stop the words from passing through his lips. “What’s happening to me??” He asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable. His hands are clenched into fists, and he can feel the raw skin on his wrists rubbing against his bonds, sending shooting pains up his arms, but he doesn’t care.

 

“The _fans_ are fickle beings.” Chase notices the loathing Anti spits out when he mentions the community, but doesn’t say anything of it. “One minute, they love you and care for you, and the next they hate you and throw you away like garbage. I felt it with you, and now you’re feeling it with that fraud of a magician.”

 

“Marvin??” Chase blurted out, bewildered at the possibility. “But he’s done nothing wrong!!”

 

“I’m not saying he has, and yet he’s still causing you to grow w̶͝e̶̸̕a̷̢͘͢k̶̨̛.”

 

“No, he’s not!! He’s needed this attention, he was starting to fade!!” Chase exclaimed, defending his friend.

 

“And now he’s the reason _y̶͘o̶̕͢͜͞u҉̷̨_ are going to fade.” Anti stated.

 

As much as Chase wanted to argue, doubt started to seep in his mind. Would the community really let him fade, when they had already revived him once before?? He didn’t want to believe it, but the possibility was there nonetheless.

 

“What should I do??” The words tasted bitter in his mouth, and he knew it was a bad idea to ask for help from the demon, but he couldn’t help it. He had no idea what to do, and he was out of options.

 

“J͘o͢i̸̛n̛͘ ̧m̨e҉͢.̷ Together we could show them all who’s r̡̧̨̕̕e̸̡̕͢a̡͝͏l̸̛l̵͟͜͡y̷͟ in control. Make an example of him, and the others will fall at your feet.”

 

Chase couldn’t believe his ears. Join Anti?? The demon who had terrorized the others and killed Jack?? The fact that he was being offered this in the first place was ridiculous, let alone accepting, and yet… it was appealing.

 

“Remember that I created you as well, so it’s only fitting that I take you under my wing. Plus, you’ve already killed people. W͏̕h̴̡a̶t̢'̡̨͞s͞͡ ͝on̵͘e̴̕͟ ̸͘m͏o̷̵͠r͟͟e ͜u͘͏nd̸e͏̡̕r̷͢ ͝y͏o̕ur͘ ̕b̡͟͡ȩ̵ļ̵͡t͏̧?̛͟͞?” The grin on Anti’s face sickened Chase, but he was unable to look away.

 

“My kids, what about my kids?? What would they think of me, finding out their father’s a murderer??” Guilt weighed down on Chase as his thoughts turned to his son and daughter and their horror-stricken expressions as he advanced on them, blood covering his hands and face.

 

“If you fade, you’ll n͡e̷̡͟v̸͝er̷͡ be able to find out.” Anti pointed out.

 

Suddenly, his mind was made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Yes, that really was the ending. (Now you see why I had to split it into two parts. I couldn't just waste a good opportunity for a cliffhanger, it would be unseemly of me!!) I'll try to have the next part out sooner. I wouldn't want to leave you on this cliffhanger for too long after all. ;) Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328
> 
> P.S. Kudos to flyingfishflops for figuring out who was the next target ages ago. I'm really sorry it took this long to get out, but I think I've finally got it!! (Also, this is what I meant when I said Marvin was going to be a part of Anti's fun with Chase. Mind games are fun, aren't they?? The real question is what is the truth, and what has Anti lied about. (I'll let you sit on that for awhile.) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this little ficlet. I really hope that you enjoyed it. I will continue it with the other egos, as I ended up writing Dr. Schneeplestein's part last night until 5 AM, however that will be the last chapter of the fic. Anyways, since I rambled so much at the beginning, I'll keep it short here. I hope to get something else out soon, whether it's for Silence in the Desert or The Potter Twins, but it probably won't be before school starts. I'm sorry. I hope I'll see you guys soon.
> 
> ~Butterlover328
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. Yes, the title is definitely referencing what happened yesterday, and I'm kinda freaking out at the possibilities of what's going to happen next, even if that tiny glitch was just Robin messing around in the Gorn video. Keep in mind that it was Robin who kickstarted the last Antipocalypse with the glitch he put in Epidemic. You never know what's going to happen.)


End file.
